1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for downsizing a transfer for a vehicle, the transfer including a high/low switching mechanism that changes a speed of rotation of an input shaft and transmits the rotation to an output shaft, and a clutch that transmits a part of motive power to the output shaft or shuts off the transmission, or adjusts a torque to be transmitted to the output member, compared to conventional transfers.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, transfers each including an input shaft, an output shaft, a high/low switching mechanism that changes a frequency of rotation of the input shaft and transmits the rotation to the output shaft, an output member that outputs motive power to a destination that is different from that of the output shaft, and a clutch that transmits a part of motive power from the output shaft to the output member or shuts off the transmission, or adjusts a torque to be transmitted to the output member are known. The transfer described in US 2007/0251345 A is one of such transfers. In the transfer for a four-wheel drive vehicle described in US 2007/0251345 A, switching operation of the high/low switching mechanism and the transmitted torque adjustment in the clutch is performed by a single motor. In the transfer in US 2007/0251345 A, as a transform mechanism that transforms rotation of the motor to linear motion, a drum cam is employed for switching operation of the high/low switching mechanism, and a ball cam and a lever are employed for transmitted torque adjustment in the clutch.